Dorian Tyrell
Dorian Tyrell is the main antagonist of the successful 1994 superhero dark fantasy action black comedy hit film The Mask. He was Stanley Ipkiss' arch-nemesis, Tina Carlyle's ex-boyfriend and a powerful mobster at Edge City. He was portrayed by Peter Greene, who also portrayed Zed in Pulp Fiction, and Deacon in Blue Streak. History Dorian's job was to oversee the management of Niko's casino, the Coco Bongo; however, Tyrell grew weary of taking orders from Niko, and with a number of henchmen loyal to him, planned to eliminate Niko in order to ascend to Don of Edge City. Carrying out his sinister plot step by step, Dorian had his moll, Tina Carlyle, go to the local bank and use her handbag as a camera so that Tyrell, who was on the top floor of the Coco Bongo, could get a view of the bank's security system via Tina's handbag. Tyrell then organized for his right-hand man and best friend, Freeze, to rob the bank in order to obtain the cash necessary for their plot against Niko. However, Niko's henchmen eventually discovered Tyrell's schemes. His criminal activities attracted unwanted attention from the police and the Coco Bongo was almost closed down by them due to their investigations. Unable to tolerate Tyrell's behavior, Niko ordered his thugs to take Tyrell to meet with him. Niko threatened Tyrell through his thugs, forcing him down at gunpoint to place a golf tee in his mouth and a golf ball on top of the tee. Niko swung his club and hit the ball, giving Tyrell a bloody lip and narrowly avoiding making contact with his skull. After explaining that he would not tolerate his plans, Niko informed Tyrell that he would not kill him if he left Edge City within a week. Refusing to obey Niko's demand, Tyrell sent his most trusted henchmen (Freeze, Sweet Eddy, Murray, and one nameless henchman) to rob the local bank they had previously examined. Tyrell remained at the Coco Bongo to attend to his necessary duties along with his other trusted henchman, Orlando. But later that night, Tyrell's men returned with a mortally wounded Freeze, shot several times in the stomach, much to Tyrell's anger. Freeze informed Tyrell that someone robbed the bank before them and set off the burglar alarm, luring the police to the bank and resulting in a gunfight. Tyrell offered Freeze a cigarette, but when he was in the process of lighting it, Freeze died. Enraged that the robbery attempt was a disaster and at losing one of his most trusted henchmen, Tyrell violently questioned Eddy as to who was the one responsible, and the terrified Eddy pointed to a green-faced, yellow dressed man. The man was Stanley Ipkiss under the influence of the mask, who was performing an intense dance with Tina with the song Hey Pachuco. Tyrell and Orlando confronted Ipkiss and Orlando fired a single shot at him, which narrowly missed. Tyrell's henchmen threatened all the guests, who were ordered to leave. Tyrell and Orlando interrogated Ipkiss, who fooled around and didn't take their questions seriously. Unable to tolerate the wacky behavior, Tyrell ordered Orlando to open fire, but Ipkiss managed to flee. Shortly after, the police entered. Lt. Mitch Kellaway intervened and accused Tyrell of having his men rob the bank, as Tyrell's men were found on the scene. Tyrell and his men were then cuffed by Kellaway and taken to the police station, for fingerprinting and further questioning. Due to the fingerprints at the crime scene not matching those of Tyrell's men, Tyrell and his men were released. In an effort to exact revenge on Ipkiss, Tyrell placed a $50,000 bounty on his head. Eventually, Tyrell and his men were led by Peggy Brandt to Ipkiss, who betrayed Ipkiss despite offering to help Ipkiss hide from the police when he fled from them while under the influence of the powers from the mask. Tyrell gave the money to Peggy and took possession of the mask, after his men threatened to murder Ipkiss. He ordered his men to dangle Ipkiss over a Newspaper Printing Machine, despite Peggy's cries that they should not harm him. Tyrell demanded to know how the wooden mask worked. After being told by Ipkiss that he simply should wear it in order to have the wooden mask work, Tyrell put on the mask, and dramatically transformed. His appearance differed significantly from the appearance of Ipkiss under the control of the mask. Instead of having his clothing changed the way Stanley's were when he wore the mask, Dorian's outfit stayed the same, but his appearance was grossly distorted. Dorian gained a demonic voice, burning red eyes and purple, chapped lips on top of the trademark green face, turning him into a scary and murderous monster. His hair was also the same even under the influence of the mask, contradicting Ipkiss, as his head under the influence of the mask was bald. His neck enlarged and gained some veins. Tyrell then made a fake green mask and handed Ipkiss over to the police with it. The police drew the conclusion that Ipkiss was the culprit they had been looking for due to the presence of the mask with him. Ipkiss was then thrown into prison. The next day, Tyrell heard that Tina had visited Ipkiss at the police station, and he and his men cornered her in the streets by gunpoint as she attempted to flee. As Tyrell threatened Tina not to betray him earlier, Tyrell then changed his rebellion plans, planning to kill Tina in the process. Dorian decided to explode the whole Coco Bongo with some dynamites and a detonator. That night, Tyrell, wearing the mask, barged into the Coco Bongo with his men. They confronted Niko and his gang, who were celebrating under the belief that Tyrell had left town. After a verbal confrontation, a gunfight took place. Two of Tyrell's henchmen were shot but he succeeded in eliminating everyone except Niko himself. Tyrell challenged Niko to a shoot-out, allowing Niko to shoot him. Niko fired several shots at Tyrell, hitting him with all of them but Tyrell was seemingly unharmed. He then proceeded to suck the bullets from his body and fire them back at Niko from his mouth, spitting them. Niko was hit several times and was killed. Tyrell ordered his men to ransack the club, taking as much cash as they could. Tyrell then proceeded to use the bomb to destroy the Coco Bongo, taking Tina and many other innocent lives with it, unaware that Ipkiss had escaped from the police station and, aided by a reluctant Kellaway and Milo, was coming to find him for a final confrontation. Ipkiss was captured by Orlando when attempting to sneak closer to Tyrell, after knocking out one of his henchman (who Dorian had block the back exit) and handing his gun to Charlie. Tina, tied to an artificial tree next to the bomb, tricked Tyrell into removing the mask for one last kiss. As Tyrell kissed her, Tina kicked the mask out of his hands, and a fight began, which involved Milo, managing to put the mask on. Meanwhile, as the timer of the bomb continues to count, Tyrell and Ipkiss fought until Ipkiss succeeded in knocking Tyrell out. Ipkiss retrieved the mask off Milo and put it on. He managed to comically dispose of the bomb by swallowing it and freed Tina and also defeated Tyrell's thugs including Eddy, Orlando, Murray, and several nameless henchmen, with the help of Milo. Tyrell attempted to kill Ipkiss from behind with a penknife, but Ipkiss, using his powers, painted a toilet flush at the tree and when Dorian jumped in the water fountain to reach him, he was flushed down to the drain, screaming while Ipkiss and Tina stared. Tyrell was then sucked down the drain, along with his flipping penknife and went to the sewers and drowned. Ipkiss then remove the mask and shared a kiss with Tina, when Kellaway and his men invaded and arrested all of Tyrell's henchman. Afterwards, the Mayor claimed that he knew that Dorian was the true Mask, relieving Ipkiss. Powers and Abilities Originally he was a non-superhuman criminal who relied on armed thugs and his own brutal sociopathy to gain power and authority - when he gained possession of The Mask however he was granted the near-omnipotent powers that other users of The Mask displayed, though he was more subtle in the use of his powers due to his dark and murderous nature: though he showed a glimpse of how powerful he was when he literally absorbed a rain of bullets into himself and spat them out with enough force to kill those who got in his way, like a machine gun. Love Interest(s) Tina Carlyle is Tyrell's girlfriend, who works as a singer at the Coco Bongo. He entrusted her to go to the bank in a red dress to seduce bank manager, Stanley Ipkiss, so she could show Dorian the vault from a camera hidden in her handbag. Dorian loved to see her perform, singing at the Coco Bongo in a mini cocktail dress. But as soon as he saw her dancing with the Mask, Dorian believed that Tina secretly fell in love with him. As he saw her at the police station, where Stanley was kept, Dorian had his men pursue Tina, and bring her to him. He planned on killing her by tying her up nearby an explosive. But Tina revealed to him that she loved him as she asked him for a kiss. Dorian took off the mask and kissed her, but it was revealed to be a ruse to get Dorian to take off the mask. His girlfriend wears golden underwear. Appearances *'The Mask (film)' *'The Mask: Official Movie Adaptation' **The Mask: Official Movie Adaptation #1 **The Mask: Official Movie Adaptation #2 Trivia *Dorian's transformation while under the influence of the mask may be because unlike Stanley, who only wore the mask to be more confident, Dorian wanted the mask solely for its power. *There were plans to incorporate Dorian into in which he appeared as a ghost along with his gang haunting Edge City, however this never went ahead. *In a deleted scene, Dorian kills Peggy Brandt after putting on the Mask of Loki. Charles Russell, the director of the film, removed that scene because he believed it would be too scary for younger audiences and because he wanted to use the character in the sequel, although this never happened at the end. **In the official comic adaptation of the movie, Tyrell ends up killing Peggy. *In the Super Nintendo adaptation of The Mask, Dorian fights The Mask in his Mask form, despite the fact that Stanley is in possession of the Mask. Category:Mobsters Category:Crime Lord Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:In Love Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Greedy Category:Criminals Category:Sadists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Lover Stealers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Traitor Category:Supervillains Category:Male Category:Archenemy Category:Love rivals Category:Leader Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Betrayed Category:Arrogant Category:Abusers Category:Wealthy Category:Egotist Category:Fighter Category:Murderer Category:Vengeful Category:Mongers Category:Misogynists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychopath Category:Deceased Category:Video Game Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Mutated Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Neutral Evil Category:Omnipotents Category:Dark Horse Villains Category:Usurper Category:Assassin Category:Gangsters Category:Right-Hand